regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Frozen Frontier Episode 44
Recap Saturday, 22nd September, 1511 Grimes scouts around for Gale's Lair and spots some yeti in the distance. Sunday, 23rd September, 1511 Grimes finds a cave that would be considered a perfect dragon lair, a cave in the side of a cliff. Monday, 24th September, 1511 It is a calm weather day and the whole party reach the cave. Grimes goes on ahead, drops a rope and Amelie climbs, but slips and falls. Kel William Marshal tries to catch her, but misses. Amelie dies. Grimes takes her remains and buries them under some rocks outside the Dragon Cave. As William is climbing the rope at the cave he can hear in the distance the roar of a dragon, Squall, from above. William gets inside the cave just in time. Squall climbs down and the breath weapons inside. Grimes charges and attacks with his phase weapons. William uses the Horn of Blasting they found in the Scrag armory, locking Squall out of the cave and hits the ground blow. Grimes shoots down at the fallen dragon. Squall gets up and flys off and starts circling outside. The dragons flys back into the cave, but this time the horn of blasting breaks. Squall bites at William. Grimes makes more attacks. William backs off and throws a flask of magical greese, making it slide out of the cave. William drinks a potion of fiery breathing before the Dragon returns again, then he breaths fire on it. Squall retreats and doesn't come back. The party find a treasure hoard. Also weapons, scrolls books and fluid bottles. There is a suit of armor of Eridonian armor of a family, Advent, that has been around for a while. William looks at the treasure with the truesight gem. The two of them rest. Things grow tense between Grimes and William. Monday, 2nd October, 1511 A blizzard starts. Thursday, 5th October, 1511 Blizzard ends. The party set out. Friday, 6th October, 1511 The party each ground level. Saturday, 7th October, 1511 The party scout around the bottom of the canyon. Sunday, 8th October, 1511 Icestorm. Thursday, 12th October, 1511 The party arrive at the Giant Graveyard. Just the skeletons of the giants everywhere and it is unnaturally warm. Grimes sees a strange large moth in the spyglass above the graveyard, and it slowly flys away. Friday, 13th October, 1511 The pair start skiing near the mountain line looking for caves and such, and fine none. Saturday, 14th October, 1511 They reach the end of the mountains and start heading over the mountains towards the King's Tomb. Grimes spots a Ice Elemental Ooze, it latches onto William, but the ooze is killed quickly. Sunday, 15th October, 1511 They continue crossing the mountains and get to the other side. They are then spotted by Squall again. Grimes and William breath fire on Squall with their positions, William jumps on the back of the dragon with his magic spear. The dragon takes off. The dragon gets badly wounded and starts to nose dive. William uses the magic spear to safely land on the ground. Squall retreats again. Monday, 16th October, 1511 The party arrive at the tomb of the kings. They search for secrets with the truesight gem but find nothing new. Grimes keeping watch spots a Scrag skiing past. Grimes and William ski after it. The scrag is inspecting the site of the fight with the party and Squall. William and Grimes ambush the Scrag and murder it. William has Grimes cut off one of the scrag ears. The pair camp out in the woods. Tuesday, 17th October, 1511 William and Grimes set off along the edge of the mountains looking for a cave, having seen one of the dragons sleeping on a mountain above some months ago. Wednesday, 18th October, 1511 William want to head back to Conquest, Grimes wants to hunt scrag. William decides to keep following Grimes. Sunday, 22nd October, 1511 by Matthew Burger ]] They arrives at the forest and run into the Cave Homes Kobolds that the Digger Pack told them about four months ago. The Kobold says there are 4 scrags in their valley. William and Grimes make their battle plans. Experience: 48,700 exp Grimes levels up to level 10 (+2 HP to 51 HP) Category:Frozen Frontier Episodes